A Heart That Needs Fixing
by KaylanOfArendelle
Summary: This is based on when Anna and Kristoff get to Elsa's palace. I have added an OC of mine. When Elsa accidentally strikes her best friend and her powers have been unleashed, what will Kaylan do to prevent herself from hurting the people around her, including herself?


All of the characters _except for Kaylan_ belong to Disney and FROZEN

"Anna, don't do it!" Kaylan called at the end of the staircase of ice. "I _must_ save Elsa!" Anna said as she entered. Kaylan pushed her glasses onto her pale face as the wind howled. "Wait for me!" Kaylan shouted. "No! I must confront her myself." Anna turned around to be face to face with the taller and older young woman. "I'm Elsa's friend, too, Anna. I need to be with her. We both know her better than anyone, please Anna." Kaylan pleaded. Anna gave in and nodded. They both ran in yelling Elsa's name while Kristoff and Olaf stayed outside. "Anna? Kaylan?" Elsa came out on the staircase, her hair in a side-braid and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She had on purple eye shadow and dark pink lipstick. Her off-the-shoulder crystal-blue dress, long transparent glitter trail cape and ice shoes glittered as to what Anna and Kaylan were wearing. Anna's strawberry blonde hair clashed with Elsa's platinum blonde hair. But Anna had a streak of Elsa's hair color which didn't make them look so different. "Why are you guys here?" Elsa repeated and Anna hugged her older sister. "We came to help you." Anna said when Olaf came in. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said. Elsa smiled. Kaylan ran up the steps to the Queen and embraced her truest friend. "I missed you. Elsa, please come back. You're my only friend." Kaylan's long honey gold braid swayed behind her black cape. "I can't." Elsa said then ran up the ice staircase. "Don't you know what's happened to Arendelle?" Anna asked as they ran after Elsa. "No. What is it?" Elsa turned around. "I don't want to hurt you." Kaylan tripped on the last step but Elsa used her magic to make snow to cushion her fall. "Thanks, El." Kaylan brushed the snow off of her turquoise dress and stood. "Arendelle is in an eternal winter. Will you stop it?" Anna explained and Elsa froze. "Can't you see?" Elsa went to her balcony. "I can't." Her tears broke Kaylan's heart as well as Anna's. "Please, go back. You both have a life in Arendelle." "We aren't leaving without you!" Kaylan rejected Elsa's comment. "I don't want to hurt you." Elsa said again but Kaylan knew her friend. "I don't have a life back there, El! You're all I have. Although I'm not a Princess or a Queen you treated me like one. Please-" But Kaylan was cut off by Elsa's harsh tone. "Leave!" She thrust her hands and a snowy creature which was called Marshmallow leaped up. In the process Elsa accidentally hit Kaylan's right hand with her icy powers. Little did they all know that the impact gave Kaylan Elsa's curse. Kaylan slumped to the ground and Anna dragged her to the doors below. "Hurry!" Anna told Kristoff as he picked Kaylan up as Marshmallow chased them to a cliff. Olaf fell off as Kaylan woke up. "M-my hands!" She stammered as snow hovered above them. "Oh no," Anna murmured as they began the decent from the cliff. Then Marshmallow began to gather the rope. Anna grabbed the pic axe and sliced the rope. They all fell to the ground. "I can't feel my feet!" Olaf shouted but then realized they were Kristoff's feet. "Those are mine." He said as they stood. Kaylan was shivering like mad then all of a sudden she stopped. "Kaylan?" Anna asked and Kaylan's hazel eyes held a tint of ice blue to them. "I'm not cold anymore." She said like she was perfectly calm and fine. "I'm becoming like Elsa." Kaylan stood and studied her hands. She raised them and ice shot out in front of her, creating an ice sculpture of a snowflake. "Oh my gosh," Kaylan looked at Anna and Kristoff with fear evident in her pale features. "What do I do?" She asked them when Sven snorted. "Maybe you should go to Elsa." Anna suggested and Kaylan agreed. She used her newly given powers and a beautiful staircase appeared as she ran up to it. "E-Elsa!" Kaylan screamed and collapsed after she had entered the ice palace. "Didn't Marshmallow scare you off- oh my gosh! Lan!" Elsa kneeled and cradled Kaylan in her lap. "What happened?" Elsa asked and Kaylan opened her eyes. Elsa gasped; Kaylan's eyes were almost blue! "When you created 'him'," Kaylan jerked her head towards the snow monster outside. "You accidentally struck my hands and n-now I'm like y-you, El." Kaylan finished as Elsa helped her stand. Snow spiraled around them from Kaylan's trembling hands. Elsa created beautiful gloves for her friend and Kaylan tugged the black icy gloves onto her stiff fingers. "Thank you, Elsa." Kaylan's golden hair had lots of streaks of white in it but she didn't seem to notice. "I missed you, Elsa." Kaylan said when they were on the balcony. Elsa had made a turquoise ice dress for Kaylan to get her mind off of her curse that Elsa'd given to her. The sweetheart neckline complemented Kaylan's tall figure and Kaylan discarded her black cape. "What's that sound?" Elsa said when they had wandered back downstairs. Marshmallow was battling against Prince Hans and other men when two ran towards the doors. "There she is!" One screamed as Elsa began to run. Kaylan struck them, blocking them for mere moments before they crashed through the ice wall as Kaylan ran after Elsa. "She has it too!" The other screamed as they prepared to fire. Elsa captured one, ice needles threatening to slice his throat open while the other was being forced onto the balcony to fall to his death. "Stop, Queen Elsa!" Hans called. Elsa's demeanor had changed dramatically. Soon she turned to see Kaylan raising ice from the ground to block them from the group who were, it seemed, trying to kill them. Then Hans broke it with his sword and grabbed Kaylan, making her choke and faint. Slight flurries of snowflakes blew from Kaylan's limp hands as she laid still as stone. Then Elsa blacked out. When she woke up on a hard bed Elsa was startled. She rose and went to the window when a tug on her hands prevented her from going all the way. Her hands cuffed and covered, she was immobilized. "Elsa!" Kaylan's usually quiet voice echoed throughout Elsa's cell. "Lan! Where are you?" Elsa wasn't happy with her situation. "I don't know!" Kaylan panicked and Elsa felt the prickling cold wind blow in the small room from Kaylan's. Elsa heard the snapping and crawling of ice as a metallic clang sounded. "I froze my cuffs off!" Kaylan cried happily. But then all grew quiet as Kaylan realized what she'd done. /If I can freeze my cuffs, then I can do much worse./ She thought and a few tears escaped her hazel-blue eyes. "I wish you could've shown me how to control my powers a little more." Kaylan's voice was shaky. She pulled her gloves off and pulled her hair down. The golden-white waves flooded down to the middle of Kaylan's back. Now she too was a monster, or was she?


End file.
